Ozian Zombie Attack
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Fiyero and Boq watched a movie and then hours later, they think there really was a zombie from the movie. Don't worry. It's not scary. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

AU:** This isn't scary. just suprises. And me and my friend worked together to make it funny and awesome! HAPPY HALLOWEEN ALL!  
Fiyeraba, Gloq.**

And btw, the curse words are censored. Just to make it all safe.

(Static)

Fiyero: (records himself on video camera and puts it up right to his face) YO! What's up, this is Fiyero Tiggular. Most of you may know me as the prince of the vinkus, and the hottest hunk in tight white pants! Anyways, I can't wait to share my aweome-

Boq: (Shows up on the camera) Dude, what in Oz's name are you doing to my camera?

Fiyero: Sorry man. (turns off the camera) I was making a documentary about the fun I have here at Shiz It's for a school project. (turns the camera back on) ok, the first person I want you to meet is my awesome roommate and best friend Boq!

Boq: (waves shyly) Hello.

Fiyero: And my other friend Avaric who's a (bleep) is not here yet. Tonight's a Friday night, and he always comes over on a movie night. And tonight he's not here. I don't know why.

Boq: He's at a party with Shenshen, and Milla.

Fiyero: Oh. I thought that was hours ago.

Boq: But he left movies out for us to watch.

Fiyero: Ok, let's see, (bleepers) and Aliens in Munchkinland, Lions and Tigers and Bears, or the Ozian zombie attack.

Boq: I don't know

2 hours later...

Fiyero: (turns the camera back on) ok, it's like about 11 pm, and we just watched the Ozian zombie attack. And it's stupid.

Boq: Yeah. Freaky.

Fiyero: Ok. So I think we're gonna go to bed. And still, Avaric is not here. Guess he's not coming. So...I'll be back.

(Static)

Fiyero: (puts cam to his face) Ok, it's dark, and it's uh...12:45 am. And i'm still freaked out from the movie earlier.

Boq: Dude. Turn that Oz dang thing off! I have to go to sleep. You should too.

Fiyero: Boq?

Boq: What?

Fiyero: Do you think there's a zombie in Oz.

Boq: No man. They just made a stupid movie.

Fiyero: Well, what if it came true?

Boq: Then in that case, I got a bat, a gun, and an ax.

Fiyero: Where did you get those things?

Boq: The ax is my life. I use it to chop down trees. And a bat is for robberies in our dorm. And I never used a gun, because I'm not even 20 yet.

Fiyero: I know how to use the gun. I hunt with it back at home.

Boq: Allright. Now stop worrying and get back to sleep.

Fiyero: Fine.

(Static)

Fiyero: (back on the camera) ok. So it's precisely nearly 1:30 am. And I'm hearing things. It sounds like moaning and a toilet flushing about every 5 minutes. I'm so sure that Boq is there.

Boq: Dude. I'm trying to sleep!

Fiyero: Oh. Do you hear something?

Boq: No. But I hear myself dreaming of making out with Ms. Galinda.

Fiyero: Dude! I mean it. I-

(Toilet flushes)

Boq: Was that the toilet?

Fiyero: Yes...

Boq: Maybe something got clogged in.

Fiyero: I didn't use the bathroom.

Boq: I didn't either. So I didn't, and you didn't...Then who?

(Suspence music)

Boq: And what was that?

Fiyero: I don't know.

Boq: It sounds like it's from the movie.

Fiyero: Look. All movies have that. It has mysteries on the "who did its" and all that.

Boq: OK. Fine, we'll find out what's in there.

(Static)

Fiyero: Alright. It's been 5 minutes later, and the noise is still there. But Boq has a bat.

Boq: ok. (picks up the bat, opens the door and walks in) ... (screams and runs out)

Fiyero: Boq? What's the matter with you? (walks in the bathroom and sees an arm coming out of the toilet, and it takes the handle and spins while the toilet flushes) MOTHERF(BEEP)

(static)

TBC

AU: I'm going to add a little more in the story later. More humor and more scaring later! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**TOLD YA I'LL BE BACK! HAPPY 10****TH**** ANNIVERSITY! WOOT WOOT!**

(Static)

Fiyero: Ok. Boq and I have been sitting in the corner for 3 hours.

Boq: Uh…it's been 5 minutes.

Fiyero: I don't care. It took long. Ok. That (points to the bathroom) was scary.

Boq: And disturbing.

Fiyero: Yeah. Disturbing.

(Both hear a girl moaning at the door and begins knocking rapidly on in)

Fiyero: What was that?

Boq: I don't know. (gets the bat ready and comes to the door)

Fiyero: (comes over with you) ok. I open the door on the count of three. And you swing the bat. If you get the head…Thank you Ozma!

Boq: Ok. 1.

Fiyero: 2…

Both: 3!

(They open the door and was about to hit the zombie. But it was Elphaba)

Elphaba: (yawns tiredly) What the?

Boq: Elphaba?

Fiyero: Fae? What are you doing here?

Elphaba: I forgot my history report. I left it here.

Fiyero: Oh. It' over there.  
Elphaba: (yawns) Thanks Yero. My hero! (gets the paper and then was about to walk out) Why are you both scared. You look like I'm about to rob you're dorm.

Fiyero: (says on camera) Ladies and Gentlemen. This is my beautiful girl Elphaba! My one and only love.

Elphaba: Why are you videotaping me?

Fiyero: I'm making a project. And we're scared because we saw a zombie movie. And-

Elphaba: Ozian Zombie Attack? I hate that movie. Long before I came here, I watched this, and then I haven't slept for 3 weeks.

Fiyero: Oh…We heard moaning, and thought you're a zombie.

Elphaba: Well I'm not. I just woke up. I'm tired. (stretches)

Boq: Fiyero? The arm?

Fiyero: Oh yeah. Fae, there's an arm in the toilet, and then we freaked out. So please. Can you check it out?

Elphaba: (sighs) ok…But first. Let me tell you. I trust you, half the time. But if you both are really terrified. I'll check. (Walks in and then walks out) Are you sure there was an arm in there?

Fiyero: There was… I swear.

Elphaba: Well… There's no arm in there.

Fiyero and Boq: What?

(Static)

Elphaba: See? No arm. (Points to the toilet)

Fiyero: It can't be. What if the zombie got out.

Elphaba: Ok. First of all. How did it come out when toilet pipes are small. And second, maybe it's a fake arm that has wires or something.

Boq: But wire plugs don't work underwater…And when I saw it. I didn't see a plug.

(Suspense music)

Fiyero: Where in Oz did it come from?

Elphaba: Creepy…

Boq: I know… It happened a while ago…

Elphaba: Something got my back (turns around and sees an arm poking out of the shower curtain and screams)

Fiyero and Boq: (screams)

(Static)

Fiyero: We're running! We're outside on campus and it's about 1:50 am.

Boq: I'm not going back.

Elphaba: Neither am I. Why don't you guys stay at our dorm tonight?

Fiyero: You used sarcasm when we asked you.

(flashback)

Fiyero: Hey...The pipe broke. And-

Elphaba: (sarcastically) Yes, you can stay at our dorm tonight.

Fiyero: YAY!

(flashback ends)

Elphaba: Ok, this time is important.

Fiyero: Let's go then.

Boq: (sighs) Galinda...I mean. Let's go!

Elphaba: Whatever. 


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! AND HAPPY LATE WICKED DAY 10! JUST WATCHED JEOPARDY, KATIE, AND THE TODAY SHOW! I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED THAT LUCKILY I RECORDED IT AND WATCH IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!**

Anyways, not that scary. SO READ AND REVIEW!

(Static)

Fiyero: Okay…It's nearly 2:00 am. And we're at Galinda and Elphaba's dorm.

Elphaba: (opens the door) Okay…You have to be quiet. Galinda is still sleeping.

Fiyero: Okay.

Elphaba: (opens the door and sees Galinda asleep, curled up in blankets)

Boq: (gasps softly and sits by her bed watching her sleep)

Fiyero: (sits on a comfortable chair) Elphaba?

Elphaba: Yes?

Fiyero: Wasn't this the first time you were scared, all your life?

Elphaba: No. The other time I was scared was when Galinda put makeup on me which took 6 ½ hours.

Fiyero: Oh.

Galinda:: (woke up and looks in the dark and turns her head right to see Boq in bed next to her and screams)

Fiyero: (covers ears) owwwww!

Elphaba: What's wrong? (sees Boq in bed with her) BOQ! WHAT THE (BEEP) ARE YOU DOING?

Boq: Nothing…

Fiyero: Not cool dude. Not cool.

Galinda:: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Boq: I can't help it…You're warm…and snuggly.

Galinda: GET OUT OF MY BED!

Boq: (puppy face) Fine…(gets out of bed)

Galinda: Elphie…Why are they in our room?

Elphaba: Okay. They're dorm has been invaded by a zombie. And-

Galinda: What's a zombie?

Elphaba: It's a human monster like creature that eats flesh and brain.

Galinda:: You mean like a puppy?

Fiyero: Galinda? Are you ok?

Elphaba: It's some pills that makes her loopy and sleepy, she takes them once in every two days. And

Galinda…They are not puppies, they're humans. Ring a bell?

Galinda: What are the human creatures?

Elphaba: Oh sweet Oz. They're zombies!

Galinda: What's a zombie?

Elphaba: (slaps palm on her forehead)

Fiyero: So anyways, we saw the arm and freaked out. And Elphaba suggested to sleep here.

Boq: Yeah…You…Me…(hugs Galinda)

Galinda: PERSONAL SPACE! PERSONAL SPACE!

Boq: Sorry…

All: (hears moaning from they're closet)

Elphaba: Is that?

Fiyero: Another zombie?

Boq: IT FOUND US HERE!

All 3: (screams)

Galinda : What are we screaming about? Are we having a party?

All 3: NO!

**Been so busy lately. I went to Chipotle in my costume because of a $3.00 boorito. And I have to write, watch vids, make my reflections entry. So I might post tomorrow night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BAAAAACK! I JUST WATCHED FLY GIRL! LINDSAY IS AWESOME! SO AWESOME I WANT TO SEE HER AND ALLI SOMEDAY! AND THEN I JUST SAW A RECENT ONE! IT WAS UNEXPECTED AND I WAS SURPRISED! I LOVE THAT! I WAS CRYING TO THAT! ALSO THERE'S A NEW ERA IN THE VIDEO THAT THE ELPHABA DRESSING ROOM HAS TURNED INTO A PUBLIC BATHROOM. SO LINDSAY HAD TO MOVE. THEN SHE DID.**

Anyways, Galinda is really out of it. And Elphaba sleepwalking, I was thinking of creating a story about that someday as a deleted scene of this if anyone wants me to. SO HERE I GO!

Fiyero: Ok. Boq….You got the bat right?

Boq: Yep!

Fiyero: Ok. On the count of three, you open the door and-

Boq: Swing the bat at the zombie. I know what to do.

Fiyero: No. What I was about to say was I'll punch the zombie and you'll swing the bat and hit the head.

Boq: ARE YOU (BEEP) KIDDING ME?!

Fiyero: I am. We'll go with what you said. Ok. Ready?

Boq: one…

Elphaba: Two….

Fiyero: THREE!

Boq: (opens the closet door and hit the zombie that turned out to be a vaccum cleaner)

Elphaba: A vaccum cleaner?

Fiyero: I thought I heard someone dying in there.

Elphaba: That's not my vaccum cleaner.

Galinda: Oh. That's mine!

Elphaba: But yours is hot pink!

(suspence music)

Boq: Ok… There has got to be a tape recorder or something?

Fiyero: Who cares.

Galinda: (looks at the camera) Oooooh! What's that cool thingy?

Boq: Galinda, that's my camera!

Galinda: (makes funny noises)

(Static)

Fiyero: Sorry about that folks…Galinda, this is for a project, and I don't want to use up storage. We're thinking of using another camera to hunt for zombies. Do you either girls have any?

Galinda: Of course we do! I put them in every corner of the room and-

Elphaba: Wait…You never told me that you have cameras in the corner of the room.

Galinda: Oh. I never told you? Oh! I put them everywhere because every night you sleepwalk. It's so funny! Every day, I watch it on tv, and you always make me laugh.

Elphaba: Idon't sleepwalk.

Galinda: Yes. You do. I'll prove it to you!

(Static)

Fiyero: (shows camera to the tv)

TV: (shows that Elphaba got up, and moved around, with mumbling and snoring loudly)

Elphaba: (shocked) I did not just….

TV: (shows that Elphaba went into Galinda's drawer and takes out a bra and puts it on over her nightgown and then jumps on the bed and makes with a pillow)

Boq and Fiyero: (laughs so hard)

Boq: (fainted from laughing so hard)

Elphaba: (turns it off) Alright. Alright. You saw enough. I just have stress.

Boq: (wakes up) THIS IS SO GOING TO OZTUBE!

Fiyero: Yeah! (hears another noise from the girls bathroom) Guys…There's another Zombie!

Boq: Oh Oz!

Elphaba: let's hide! (runs in the closet)

Boq: GO GO GO!

Elphaba: (shuts the door and locks it once everyone is in)

Fiyero: It's 2:17 am. And the zombie followed us here.

Elphaba: Just whisper.

Galinda: Are we having a surprise party?

Elphaba: Oh for Oz's sake. We're trying to protect ourselves from a zombie.

Galinda: What's a zombie?

All 3: (sigh in annoyance)

Galinda: Is it a puppy?

Elphaba: No! No shush!

**AU: FINALLY! I'M TIRED FROM AN EXCITING WEEK. I'LL UPDATE SOON! I PROMISE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BACK! I really want to thank my two favorite followers Elphaba'sGirl and TheWickedrae. I seriously want to thank you both!**

Anyways, I've been thinking of making the Elphaba sleepwalking soon. I just need time.

(10 minutes later)

Fiyero: It's quiet.

Boq: Too quiet.

Fiyero: I think it's gone… (Opens the door and sees that Elphaba and Galinda's dorm had trashed with feathers, glass, and blood on the carpet)

Boq: (gasps)

Elphaba: Sweet Oz…

Galinda: Oooooh! Party!

Elphaba: Guys…I don't know how to say this…But…There really was a zombie!

Fiyero: Now I'm scared.

Boq: Hey look. A note! (sees a note with blood splatter on the couch)

Fiyero: What's that?

Elphaba: I don't know… I didn't see it there.

Fiyero: (puts camera up to it)

Boq: (reads) "Dear Shiz students, prepare to die, because you'll be gone by 5:30 am. Good luck, anonymous zombie." There's blood on there too. That means…

Elphaba: THERE IS A ZOMBIE!

All 3: (screams)

Galinda: Are we partying?

Fiyero: NO!

Boq: We have to find something on about zombies? Like a book about it?

Elphaba: There's a book at the library that says about it. But it's too late. The library is closing in 15 minutes.

Fiyero: We have to find it. Or we're going to die.

Boq: Let's go then.

Galinda: Are we going to Ozbucks?

(Static)

Fiyero: Ok. It's 2:31 am. And we're heading to the library to find the book on zombies.

Librarian: (locks the door) Excuse me? What are you four doing up at the late hour. The library is closed.

Elphaba: Ms. Horber. Please, we need a book.

Librarian: On what?

Elphaba: ummm…The magic of (beep)

Libraian: Ok. I trust you. Here are the keys. And get that book. (hands keys to Elphaba)

Elphaba: Thank you so much. (unlocks the door and ran in)

(Static)

Fiyero: There's gotta be one here somewhere.

Galinda: I would love a book on puppies!

Elphaba: (takes one out) No. (takes another one out) not it. (takes another one out) There it is! (turns the cover over to see the first page that has a picture of zombies)

Galinda: Ooooh! Puppies!

Boq: Okay (takes the book) It says how you turn to one? How you communicate with one? How to kill one?

Fiyero: Let's look at the killing.

Boq: Okay. It says is you get a gun and shoot it. And how to attract one is you die, or pretend to die.

Elphaba: That's weird.

Boq: I know. But you have to.

Galinda: You can't kill puppies, that's animal cruelty!

Elphaba: FOR THE LAST TIME THEY ARE NOT-

Fiyero: Elphaba, let her be.

Boq: What pills did you let her take?

Elphaba: She took 3 different ones.

Galinda: Actually I had the entire bottle because I thought it was candy.

Elphaba: YOU WHAT? YOU THINK IT'S CANDY? YOU GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME?

Galinda: Sorry, I can't help it!

Fiyero: She's overdosed. I knew why she was that way.

Elphaba: We have to find the pill bottles. And the way to cure her is a steaming coffee. It gets rid of the fog.

Boq: I know just the place. Galinda! We're going to Ozbucks!

Galinda: Really?! Yay!

Elphaba: I'm going to look at the pill bottles, and find the zombie and kill it!

Fiyero: I rather do the killing because I know how to use a gun.

Elphaba: Okay then. We have another camera we can use.. So Boq, you can have your camera. (gives it to him)

Boq: Okay.

Elphaba: C'mon Fiyero. Let's go!

(Static)


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't make a rough draft for the last chapter. So…That's why it gone crazy. So here I go!**

Fiyero: It's uhhh….What time? 3:06? Yeah. 3:06. And I found another camera since the other one went to Boq, and Elphaba is looking at pill bottles Galinda always uses.

Elphaba: Oh my Oz Fiyero! Look what it says on the bottle. (gives it to him)

Fiyero: (looks at it that said candy written on it) Looks like the pill bottle has gotten misplaced with a bottle full of candy.

Elphaba: I know! Who did this?

(Suspence music)

Fiyero: I haven't heard that in an hour. Creepy.

Elphaba: I know.

Fiyero: Let's go find the others. And plan this out.

Elphaba: Okay.

(Static)

(Meanwhile)

Boq: (at Starbucks with Galinda)

Galinda: YAY! OZBUCKS!

Ozbucks lady: Boq? What are you doing here at 3 am?

Boq: I need a coffee for the lovely lady over here. She has overdosed.

OL: Oh dear. Alright, coming right up. (makes one and brings it to her)

Galinda: (drinks her coffee)

OL: (walks in the kitchen and screams)

Boq: (hears it) What's wrong. (ran into the kitchen and sees the OL tied up on the floor) Oh Oz! Are you alright?

OL: I don't know . Someone tied me up. It was dark. Someone turned off the lights. And then-

Boq: It's ok! It's all ok! (unties her)

Galinda: (screams)

Boq: Oh. What now? (comes out and sees a zombie and Galinda in the corner)

Galinda: BOQ! HELP ME!

Boq: OH (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEPING) (BEEP) (ran and hit him with the bat and the zombie falls unconscious) Thank Oz it came in handy!

Galinda: BOQ! MY HERO! (kisses his cheek)

Boq: (smiles and faints)

(Static ((due to camera falling with him)))

(Meanwhile)

Elphaba: (walks out on campus) Fiyero?

Fiyero: Yes?

Elphaba: If you die? I'll die too.

Fiyero: why?

Elphaba: I can't live without you!

Fiyero: Awww…Fae. If I die, then I'll be in your heart forever!

Elphaba: Mine too. If I die.

Both: (kisses passionately)

Fiyero: Okay. We gotta find Galinda and Boq.

(Meanwhile)

Galinda: Boq! Wake up!

Boq: (awake) Yes? I'm awake.

Galinda: You fainted!

Boq: (gasps) The coffee! It worked! Galinda! You're back!

Galinda: I can't believe I thought that the zombie was a puppy!

Boq: You were really out of your mind tonight!

Galinda: I know.

Zombie: (wakes up and moans)

Both: (looks and screams)

Galinda: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!(ran out with Boq)

(Static)

Fiyero: Hey! I think I hear screaming.

Elphaba: I hear it too!

Galinda: ELPHIE! FIYERO! (ran into Elphaba to hug)

Fiyero: What happened?

Boq: (came over too) There is a zombie in Ozbucks! It tied a rope around the lady who works there.

Galinda: Yeah. And when he left, a zombie confronted me.

Elphaba: Galinda you're back to normal.

Galinda: I know!

Fiyero: Ok. So…Now what?

Boq: We have to get the zombies and kill them.

Fiyero: How are we going to do that?

Fiyero: We're going to plan.

(Static)

**I'm going to make the sleepwalking story next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was thinking of creating another story like crossover with Harry Potter and Wicked in 7 stories. Or a story about that Galinda and Elphaba drank the wrong potion during sorcery class and then became 2 year olds. And Fiyero and Boq has to take good care of them. Or a story that's a parody of the very hungry caterpillar called the very hungry (character).**

Which idea do you like? If you did like one of the other, I'll make a rough draft soon as I get the zombies done.

(Static)

Fiyero: Okay. It's 5:28 am, and we got all the things together. Elphaba is in the corner, Boq is at the other, me and Galinda are behind to keep watch.

Galinda: I'm scared right now.

Fiyero: I know. Me too.

(They both hear loud moaning and Boq and Elphaba screaming)

Fiyero: That's the signal! (ran to them and see about seven zombies confronting them)

Boq: NOW FIYERO!

Fiyero: Oh Oz…

Galinda: What?

Fiyero: I…left the gun in our room.

Elphaba: ARE YOU (BEEP) KIDDING ME?!

Boq: We're doomed.

Galinda: (knocks one zombie out with a bat, and was about to get the other one, but another zombie took the bat and threw it away from them)

All 4: (huddled up)

Zombies: (come closer and touches Galinda)

All 4: (SCREAMS)

Zombies: (laugh)

Fiyero: What the?

Zombie: That's right! We got you all the long!

Elphaba: Wait…what?

Zombies:: (take off they're disguises and reveled it was Avaric, Pfannee, Shenshen, Milla, Crope, Tibbett, and Blare (They're classmates))

Fiyero: Avaric? Crope? Shenshen? What- Why- How?

Elphaba: WHY THE (BEEP) DID YOU DO THIS TO US?!

Avaric: Well, I was at the party earlier today planning all this. We came together and decided to scare you.

Fiyero: How?

Avaric: Well, we sneak into you're room and put the arm in the toilet and thanks to Milla, she used powers to make it alive, same with the shower. And also, the vaccum cleaner was Pfannee's because she was hiding in there all the long. And at ozbucks, Crope tied the lady up while Tibbett confronted Galinda. So it was all.

Elphaba: And our dorm. What about that?

Avaric: Oh right. Well…

(Static)

Fiyero: (points camera to the tv where Elphaba and Galinda's dorm is with cameras, and fast forward from Elphaba leaving, and coming back, and all ran to the closet and then Avaric made the mess and left the note and left saying "Suckers")

Elphaba: You planned all this?

Galinda: I stayed up all night…for this? YOU SON OF A (BEEP)

Avaric: Look. I'm sorry. I just want to have fun.

Elphaba: Fun? FUN?! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE FUN TO YOU?

Fiyero: Yeah. Everything you did, was completely uncool.

Boq: You made all this up to scare us.

Avaric: Awwww c'mon. We're friends right?

(Static)

Avaric: (tied up to a tree) HELP! Please untie me!

(Static)

Fiyero: Alright. I wish to add more about what happens at Shiz, but then I ran out of storage. So I'm going to enter the one I have. So this is Fiyero saying goodnight all!

(Static)

(video ends)

Professor: (claps) Well done! Well done Master Fiyero!

Classmates: (clap along)

Elphaba: (hugs Fiyero and kisses him)

Boq and Galinda: (cheers)

Professor: Brilliant! That is a video that I've been looking for in years! Humor! Drama! Romance! Horror! You know? I should be sending this to the emerald city to make this into a movie!

Elphaba: Yay!

Professor: (dismisses class) Master Fiyero, how did you four put this together?

Boq: Actually, it's real.

Professor: Wow…

Fiyero: What's your favorite part?

Professor: Well…I like the Ozbucks, the way Galinda is, the arm, the sleepwalk, (looks to Elphaba)

Elphaba: (face turns red with embarrassment)

Professor: And of course, the suspense music. Where did you guys get it?

Fiyero: Oh yeah! Where did that come from?

(SUSPENSE MUSIC)

FIN

**MY FIRST BIG FINISH! WOOT WOOT! R&R!**


End file.
